The present invention relates generally to shade visor devices which may be removably attached to eyeglass frames to shield the eyeglass wearer's eyes from overhead glare. In a preferred embodiment thereof, the present invention more particularly provides a shade visor which may be easily and quickly mounted on eyeglass frames of widely varying sizes and shapes, without contacting or interfering with the temple portions of the frame, using resilient attachment loops.
Shade visor devices in a variety of shapes and sizes have been previously designed for removable attachment to a top front portion of an eyeglass frame to project forwardly therefrom and shield the wearer's eyes from the glare of overhead sunlight or the like. Numerous attachment structures have been used to removably mount the visor on the eyeglass frame including visor loops which extend around the temple portions of the frame, jaw-type resilient clip members which may be clamped onto an upper front portion of the frame, and interengageable mounting members separately secured to the frame and the visor.
All of the known eyeglass shade visor devices of which the current applicant is presently aware are subject to various limitations and disadvantages, particularly with respect to their frame mounting structures. For example, when attachment loops or other visor mounting structures are secured to the temple portions of the frame, the inward storage folding of the temple members is impeded, thereby making it difficult or impossible to fold up the eyeglasses with the shade visor secured thereto. When jaw-type resilient clip members are secured to the visor for attaching it to the eyeglass frame, the clip members can mar the eyeglass frame if sufficiently tight thereon, or may permit the visor to slide along the frame if it has a very thin configuration. The use of interengageable mounting members separately secured to the eyeglass frame and the shade visor is particularly undesirable due to the necessity of securing one or more of the mounting members directly to the eyeglass frame. This necessity substantially impedes the ability of the particular shade visor to be mounted on another pair of eyeglasses.
In view of the foregoing, it is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide eyeglass shade visor apparatus which eliminates or minimizes the above-mentioned and other limitations and disadvantages of conventional eyeglass shade visor devices.